Comprehensive studies of electrical conductance of lipid bilayer membranes in the presence of pesticides. The aim of the project is to characterize: (a) the mechanism of direct transport in which the ionized pesticide molecules permeate across the lipid membranes, (b) the mechanism of indirect action of pesticides, in which the transport of pesticide unrelated ions is modified, (c) to compare the toxicity data, specifically the uncoupling activity of chlorinated phenols with the kinetic constants of proton transfer in modified lipid membranes.